Ni l'enfer ni le paradis
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: La rencontre entre deux anges déchus cherchant à fuir leur enfer pour gagner un paradis auquel elles n'ont jamais cru... Crossover avec Jigoku Shoujo


Ai Haibara appartient à Gosho Aoyama, Enma Ai au créateur de Jigoku Shoujo dont j'ignore hélas le nom...

Ni l'enfer ni le paradis…

Le fil rouge du destin

Assise sur l'un des bancs du petit jardin public situé près de la maison du professeur, Haibara laissait son regard se perdre dans le ciel qui la surplombait… Un ciel dissimulé derrière une épaisse couche de nuages cotonneux qui le rendait d'un blanc éclatant… Un blanc qui était pourtant maculée d'une multitude de traînées d'un noir de jais annonçant l'orage qui allait éclater… Un ciel qui pouvait aussi bien lui être associé qu'il pouvait l'être à celle qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle…

Depuis quand était-elle là d'ailleurs ? Aucun son n'avait annoncé son arrivée, au point que la fillette ne se serait pas rendue compte de sa présence si elle n'avait pas perçu cette aura glaciale qui l'entourait comme un voile et qui l'avait poussé à se retourner instinctivement…

Ce n'était pas la même aura qui finissait par coller à la peau de chaque membre de l'organisation et qui n'était perceptible qu'à ceux dont l'âme partageait, au moins en partie, la noirceur de la tenue dont ils étaient tous revêtus… Une tenue aussi noire que l'uniforme scolaire de l'adolescente qui la contemplait d'un air aussi énigmatique que le sien…

Quel âge devait-elle avoir ? Pour ce qu'on pouvait en juger, elle avait au mieux entre treize et quatorze ans… Peut-être même qu'elle n'avait vécue que douze années dans ce monde cruel…Mais son regard… Un regard dans lequel se reflétaient une maturité et une mélancolie qui n'avaient pu prendre naissance que face au spectacle des pires trahisons et des souffrances les plus abjectes…

Etait-elle dans la même situation qu'elle, plusieurs années auparavant ? Et était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était sentie instinctivement attirée par elle au point de s'asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés ?

La réponse était loin d'être évidente pour Haibara… Si l'inconnue semblait dégager plus de froideur et d'inhumanité que tous ses ex-collègues réunis, elle était…différente…

Oui, elle avait bien vu le lointain reflet d'une lueur de compassion illuminer ses yeux qui semblait au premier abord incapable de refléter la moindre émotion…Ses yeux dont les iris étaient aussi écarlates que le foulard qui était intégré à l'uniforme aussi noir que l'étaient ses longs cheveux…

Portait-elle des lentilles de contact ou bien était-elle albinos et le dissimulait-elle en se teignant les cheveux ?

La chimiste écarta les deux hypothèses, la couleur des cheveux de l'adolescente taciturne comme celle de ses yeux semblait on ne peux plus naturelle…Ou plutôt, non, le qualificatif de surnaturelle leur aurait mieux convenues, bien que la scientifique soit incapable d'expliquer l'origine de cette idée fantasque…

S'enfonçant dans une expression pensive, Haibara laissa son regard se perdre dans les profondeurs des deux orbes écarlates dans lesquelles elle se reflétait…

Ce rouge… Cette couleur qu'elle appréciait par-dessus toutes les autres…

« Rouge…Je déteste le rouge… »

La chimiste cligna légèrement des yeux sans laisser transparaître son étonnement… Et ce qu'elles étaient proches au point que chacune d'elle pouvait deviner les pensées de l'autre comme si elle était capable de s'immiscer dans son âme ? C'était la seule explication valable qui pouvait naître dans l'esprit rationnel de la fillette pour éclaircir le fait troublant que les paroles de l'inconnue semblaient faire écho à ses pensées… Et la curieuse similitude qu'elle sentait entre elles étayait son hypothèse.

« C'est ma couleur préférée… »

Le souffle du vent fût la seule chose qui vint troubler le silence qui avait suivi les paroles d'Haibara. Un silence qui perdura ce qui sembla une éternité avant que son étrange interlocutrice ne le brise d'un murmure ténu…

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est la couleur du sang… Le précieux liquide qui s'écoule dans mes veines et me maintient en vie… La couleur de la seule chose que je partage avec celle que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir…La couleur de ce qu'elle a versé pour me sauver et de ce que j'ai versé pour sauver celui qui tente de le faire à sa place… Et aussi la couleur de ce qu'il a versé pour le faire…»

_« Et la couleur de ce liquide que j'aimerais tant voir s'écouler de ton corps pour changer un peu les rôles, Gin…Oui, comme je désirerait plus que tout que ce soit toi qui contemple ta propre vie s'écouler hors de ton corps d'un regard impuissant… Ce serait un juste retour des choses pour ce que tu m'as fait subir et que ce tu as fait subir à ma sœur… »_

Un soupir mélancolique franchit les lèvres de la fillette.

« Une couleur que j'aime…et que je déteste en même temps parce qu'elle suscite autant de joie que de tristesse chez moi…et même la joie qu'elle suscite n'est pas toujours exempte de haine… Et toi, pourquoi déteste-tu ma couleur préférée ? »

L'adolescente réajusta l'une des longues mèches de sa chevelure noire de jais sans se départir de son expression énigmatique.

« C'est la couleur du fil rouge qui lie les êtres humains à leur destin…Le fil rouge du karma… Le fil rouge qui relie chaque être vivant à ses pêchés et l'empêche de s'en délivrer… »

Tout en parlant, l'inconnue glissa délicatement une poupée d'osier dans la main de celle qui l'écoutait…Une poupée à qui l'on venait de nouer un mince ruban de soie écarlate autour du cou…

« Le fil rouge qui relie la victime à son tortionnaire et l'entraîne en enfer avec lui quand il finit par y basculer enfin pour y expier ses crimes… »

Haibara contempla le jouet d'un air intrigué…D'où lui venait cette impression surréaliste qu'elle tenait la vie de Gin littéralement entre ses mains et qu'il lui suffirait de tirer le mince ruban de soie pour qu'il se resserre autour du cou de l'assassin et le fasse périr à la suite d'une agonie aussi lente et douloureuse que celle à l'issue de laquelle sa sœur avait fini par mourir? Aussi lente et douloureuse que celle qu'il lui avait infligé sur le toit de cet hôtel, quand son propre sang avait maculé la neige immaculé d'une couleur identique à celle du fil dont elle tenait l'une des extrémités entre ses doigts, en s'apprêtant à la tirer pour défaire instantanément l'élégant nœud qui le reliait à la poupée…

C'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait fait si la main de la mystérieuse adolescente ne s'était pas délicatement posé sur la sienne… Une main glaciale qui aurait très bien pu pendre au bout du bras d'une morte…

« Envoyer son assassin en enfer ne comblera pas le vide laissé par la mort de ta sœur…Cela ne fera qu'en creuser un autre qui ne pourras jamais être comblé… »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine de la fillette. Est-ce que l'adolescente faisait vraiment partie de l'organisation comme elle l'avait cru ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi y avait-il une telle tristesse dans son regard tandis qu'elle contemplait celle dont elle tenait doucement la main ?

L'explication était on ne peut plus simple dans l'esprit de la chimiste… Elle ne s'était pas trompée tout à l'heure, elle était exactement comme elle, il y a quelques années… Elle aussi avait été forcée de s'enfoncer dans la noirceur par ses futurs collègues… Ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si son uniforme scolaire était d'un tel noir de jais… Non, la scientifique n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences… Ainsi elle allait être assassiné, cruelle ironie du sort, par quelqu'un qui était dans la même situation qu'elle… Oui, cela expliquait la tristesse qui se reflétait sur son visage mélancolique, elle aussi avait conservé une once d'humanité au point de ressentir encore de la compassion pour les victimes que le syndicat lui désignait…

Quoique… Non, celle qui lui faisait face n'avait jamais eu la moindre once d'humanité en elle…En fait, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été seulement humaine… Cela la chimiste le ressentait avec certitude… Alors dans ce cas d'où lui venait cette compassion ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait que sa victime quitte cette vallée de larme l'esprit en paix ? Voulait-elle éviter par-dessus tout de voir de la haine ou une supplication dans le regard de sa cible avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir ?

C'était compréhensible… Haibara aurait fait de même à sa place… Après tout, elle avait évité de se laisser dévorer par la culpabilité en se distanciant le plus possible de ses victimes, en les déshumanisant pour en faire des chiffres et des mots sur les rapports sur lesquels se basaient ses recherches… Sa collègue préférait se rapprocher d'elles… Les deux méthodes semblait diamétralement opposé mais visaient le même but…

Mais, même si elle aurait voulu faire don à celle dont l'organisation avait fait pratiquement une autre sœur de la mort qu'elle voulait lui faire avoir, la haine qu'elle continuait de ressentir pour celui qui l'avait sans doute envoyé était trop forte…Oui, cela aurait tout à fait été digne de Gin d'accroître ses souffrances en s'arrangeant pour que ses derniers instants soient dominés par la pensée qu'une autre innocente allait mourir à cause d'elle… Mais en subissant une agonie beaucoup plus lente et douloureuse que celle d'Akemi…Une agonie qui se prolongerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et la transformerait en cadavre ambulant dans les yeux duquel ne cesserait de se refléter les visages suppliants de ceux qu'on lui avait forcé à tuer…

De toutes façon, il semblait déjà trop tard pour cette nouvelle grande sœur… Elle semblait pratiquement déjà morte… La lueur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux écarlate n'était que le vestige de l'être humain qu'elle avait été, si elle l'avait seulement été un jour, pas la preuve qu'il lui restait une chance de redevenir humaine…

Alors à quoi bon retenir sa rancœur devant elle ?

Elle avait déjà assez de mal à retenir ses larmes à l'idée de mourir…

« Non, cela ne me rendra pas ma sœur… Mais il mérite quand même de finir en enfer pour me l'avoir arraché…Et il y finira un jour de toutes façon, mon seul regret est de ne pas l'y avoir envoyé moi-même… »

L'ombre d'un soupir franchit les lèvres du visage dénué d'émotion de l'adolescente.

« Quand une vengeance finit par s'accomplir, deux tombes sont creusées en enfer… Une pour celui par qui la haine a pris naissance, une pour celui qui a fini par se laisser dévorer par cette haine… Est-ce que tu es prête à partager son enfer avec celui que tu hais autant, après avoir partagé avec lui la prison dans laquelle il t'a enfermé, et dont tu n'es toujours pas sorti ? »

De quelle prison parlait-elle ? L'organisation ? Elle avait fini par la fuir… Ce n'était pas comme l'une des leurs qu'elle quitterait cette vallée de larmes…

« Cela fait des mois que je ne partage plus cette prison avec lui… Et l'ironie du sort c'est que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu en sortir… »

Oui, s'il n'avait pas tué Akemi, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé la force de défier l'organisation de peur de perdre le peu qu'ils lui avaient laissé après la mort de ses parents…

« Non… La rancune est une prison qu'on accepte de partager avec son bourreau…Une prison où il t'a enfermé mais dont il ne t'a pas laissé sortir…et dont tu ne veux pas sortir toi-même… Si bien que tu partageras tout naturellement celle dans laquelle il sera enfermé après sa mort si jamais c'est toi qui l'y envoies… »

Est ce qu'elle était croyante ? Après tout, c'était de l'ordre du possible si on se fiait à certaines de ses paroles énigmatiques… Eclairé sous cet angle, son comportement étrange prenait tout son sens… Ainsi elle était d'ors et déjà persuadé qu'elle finirait en enfer après sa mort pour les crimes qu'elle avait commis pour eux… et elle avait fini par se persuader qu'elle empêchait ses victimes d'y sombrer à leur tour en les tuant avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans la même noirceur que celle du syndicat…

C'était une façon comme une autre de continuer à vivre avec tant d'horreurs sur la conscience… Et vu la candeur apparente de son visage qui contrastait avec la maturité et la tristesse qui illuminait ses yeux, elle était sans doute encore assez naïve pour croire encore qu'il existait une justice dans ce monde… Une justice qui contrairement à celle du monde des hommes finirait par faire payer ses crimes au syndicat…

Haibara ressentit un élan de pitié pour cette jeune fille dont les différences de point de vue contribuaient paradoxalement à les rapprocher…Oui, elles étaient semblable justement parce qu'elles étaient différente…et différentes parce que semblables…Quoique, en un sens le point de vue froidement rationnel de la scientifique rejoignait celui éthérée de la croyante…

« Tu me parlais du karma tout à l'heure… Pour le peu que je connais du bouddhisme, c'est l'équivalent dans le monde moral du principe de causalité dans le monde physique… De même que chaque modification, si infime soit-elle, de l'ordre du monde en entraîne nécessairement une infinité d'autres, chaque acte à ses conséquences qui, si elle n'affecte pas directement notre existence actuelle, finira par se répercuter sur celle que l'on mènera lors de notre prochaine incarnation… Celui qui a vécu par l'épée périra par l'épée, l'empoisonneuse succombera à son propre poison… Je suis une scientifique, j'ai toujours regardé le monde avec la ferme conviction qu'il était dominé par la loi de fer du principe de causalité. L'avenir n'est que la conséquence du présent qui n'est lui-même que la conséquence du passé…Et on ne peux pas plus changer cela qu'on ne peut refuser de tirer les conclusions qui découle des prémisses qu'on a posé… Ton fameux fil rouge, celui qui me relie à mes pêchés, on ne peut pas plus le rompre qu'on ne peut remettre en cause le principe de causalité… Quel que soit tes efforts pour empêcher cela, il finira fatalement par m'entraîner dans l'enfer où je serait parfaitement à ma place…comme tout les anges déchus… Alors pourquoi cherche-tu à nier mon destin ? Moi je ne cherche pas à le nier… »

L'inconnue retira doucement la main qui retenait celle de la chimiste tandis que son expression mélancolique semblait s'être légèrement renforcé au son de ses paroles désabusées.

Haibara fit doucement tourner la ficelle entre ses doigts sans pour autant la tirer.

« Oui, ce serait logique que le monde fonctionne ainsi… Ta vision du monde est aussi cohérente que la mienne, alors soit au moins cohérente avec elle… »

Un sourire légèrement narquois plissa les lèvres de la fillette.

« Quoique…L'empoisonneuse n'as pas succombé à son propre poison alors qu'elle le méritait… Il faut croire que le monde moral ne partage pas la même logique que le monde physique finalement… Mais si on y pense… En un sens, je me suis réincarné… Et au cours de cette nouvelle vie qui m'est offerte, je souffre continuellement des conséquences de l'ancienne… C'est amusant de voir à quel point ma chère science et ta chère religion se rejoigne…À croire qu'elles sont les deux extrémités de ton fameux fil rouge… Ce fil qu'on ne peut pas briser… »

_« Finalement, tu avais raison, Kudo… On ne peut pas fuir son propre destin… Quel dommage que tes paroles se vérifient de cette façon, quand même… »_

La fillette tressaillit quand elle sentit la main lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Tu peux le briser… Il te suffit de ne pas dénouer ce fil rouge et d'oublier la rancœur qui te pousse à vouloir le faire… Si tu le dénoues, il s'enroulera autour de toi et t'entraînera en enfer avec ton assassin… Si tu n'y touches pas, tu te délivreras des souffrances comme des crimes qui entachent ton passé et tu pourras te repentir au cours de la seconde incarnation qui t'est offerte… »

Le sourire narquois d'Haibara s'élargit.

« Mais pour cela, encore faut-il que je puisse survivre à notre rencontre… Et nous savons, toi comme moi, que c'est impossible… »

« Quelque soit ton choix, je ne te tuerais pas… C'est seulement après ta mort que je te forcerais à faire face à ses conséquences… Tu peux perdre ton âme suite à notre rencontre, tu n'y perdras pas la vie… »

Relâchant le ruban écarlate, la chimiste leva un regard intrigué vers le visage énigmatique de celle qui était penché vers elle.

« Alors tu n'es pas un ange déchue qui vit dans le même enfer où j'ai vécu ? »

L'inconnue secoua doucement la tête.

« Je suis un ange emprisonné dans un enfer, mais je ne suis pas un ange déchue, et cet enfer n'est pas le même que celui dont tu t'es échappé… »

Loin de dissiper le mystère qui entourait l'adolescente, ses paroles sibyllines ne faisaient que le renforcer aux yeux de la fillette.

Poussant un soupir désabusé, elle décida de renoncer à essayer de comprendre par elle-même l'illuminée dont elle venait de faire la rencontre.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attend de moi ? »

« Je veux juste te convaincre de t'éloigner de mon enfer… Cet enfer qui t'attire autant qu'il te repousse et au sein duquel tu t'apprêtes à te précipiter… »

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de la chimiste.

« Mais cet enfer là, je n'y tomberais qu'après ma mort, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

Encore cette expression légèrement mélancolique.

« Alors dans ce cas, je peux bien m'y précipiter si ça peut me permettre de vivre, et permettre à ceux que j'aime de continuer à vivre… De toutes façon, le seul enfer qui existe, c'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons toi et moi… Pour ma part, je ne crois pas à l'existence du tien, navré… »

L'adolescente soupira à nouveau.

« Parce que la mort reste le plus grand des mystères, un mystère qui est hors de portée de la science que tu affectionne tellement, la plupart des gens font la même erreur que toi…et finissent par le regretter amèrement quand ils franchissent les portes de mon enfer après avoir franchi celles séparant la vie de la mort… »

« En admettant que ton enfer existe, est-il si différent de celui dans lequel nous sommes en ce moment ? »

« Non… En fait, il n'est que le reflet de celui-ci… La seule véritable différence, c'est que l'on ne peut pas s'en échapper… »

Les paroles attristées de l'inconnue firent apparaître sur le visage de la fillette un sourire désabusé où la mélancolie se mêlait à l'amusement.

« Dans ce cas, il est meilleur que celui-ci… Au moins l'espérance trompeuse y reste enfermé dans la boite de Pandore sans pouvoir s'en échapper pour tourmenter les damnées… Cette espérance que Dante a bannie de son enfer par compassion pour ses damnés, si elle est aussi exilée hors du tien, je crois bien que j'aimerais m'y précipiter tout de suite… Après tout, j'ai déjà essayé de le faire à plusieurs reprises… »

La tristesse qui se reflétait sur le visage de la jeune fille s'accrût.

« Pourquoi est ce que les humains désirent l'enfer comme si c'était le paradis ? »

« Parce que le paradis n'existe pas, tout simplement… Et même si c'était le cas, cela doit être le pire de tous les enfers… Un enfer où tu vis en permanence dans la peur de chuter dans les autres… Un enfer identique à celui où je vis en ce moment, même si les anges qui m'y entourent essayent de me persuader que je peux y trouver le bonheur… »

L'adolescente comme la fillette demeurèrent silencieuse tandis que la même tristesse brillait au fond de leurs yeux.

Finalement, la mystérieuse jeune fille se leva du banc après avoir délicatement retiré la poupée des mains d'Haibara.

Frissonnant légèrement lorsque la main de l'inconnue se posa sur sa joue pour la caresser tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait devant elle, la chimiste contempla d'un air intrigué l'expression mi-compatissante, mi-affectueuse de celle dont elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à se sentir proche… Oui, elle était plus proche d'elle que de Conan qui partageait pourtant sa condition, plus proche d'elle que de ses anciens collègues, et même plus proche d'elle que sa grande sœur qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment réellement connu après que les années comme le syndicat les aient séparés… D'où lui venait cette étrange impression ?

« Mais au sein de cet enfer, tu peux quand même trouver le bonheur…Alors que tu ne le trouveras jamais dans le mien… Alors s'il te plaît, restes-y et demeure aussi éloigné que possible du mien… »

Haibara fixa l'adolescente d'un regard aussi énigmatique que le sien tandis qu'elle s'emparait de la poupée qu'elle lui tendait de nouveau… Une poupée au cou de laquelle ne se trouvait aucun fil rouge qu'elle aurait pu dénouer…

« Comment t'appelle-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille traça du doigt un idéogramme sur le sable qui entourait le banc… Un idéogramme qu'Haibara eût le temps de déchiffrer avant que le vent ne l'efface…

L'idéogramme se rapportant au mot tristesse…

« C'est amusant, tu porte le même nom que moi… Mais toi non plus tu n'as pas eu la chance d'être associé à l'amour plutôt qu'à la tristesse… »

« Oui… Même si on peut entendre le mot amour la première fois que je prononce mon nom, au final c'est toujours avec le mot tristesse qu'il s'écrit…Mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu peux choisir d'écrire ton nom autrement, alors ne renonce pas à le faire… »

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, l'inconnue s'éloigna silencieusement, non sans avoir adressé un dernier sourire indéchiffrable à Ai… Un sourire aussi indéchiffrable que celui qu'elle lui rendit en retour…

----:----

Note de l'auteur : J'imagine que cette fic doit apparaître étrange et difficilement compréhensible à la plupart, si ce n'est à la totalité de ses lecteurs… Alors laissez-moi vous donner les clés nécessaires à sa compréhension…

Comme l'indique le disclaimer, il s'agit d'un crossover… Un crossover entre Détective Conan et Jigoku Shoujo…

La mystérieuse jeune fille que rencontre Ai dans ce chapitre n'est autre que l'héroïne de cette série délicieusement noire…

Sous ses apparences d'adolescente taciturne et mélancolique il s'agit d'un ange des enfers dont le rôle est de pousser les mortels à vendre leurs âmes pour assouvir leur vengeance…

Notons que son titre officiel, jigoku shoujo, signifie littéralement « la fille des enfers »… Ou plutôt, pour traduire de façon moins littérale mais de manière à éviter la confusion, on pourrait plutôt rendre ça par "la jeune fille des enfers"… Ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler le surnom de la mère de Shiho…

Pour ce qui est de la poupée et du ruban écarlate (qui symbolise effectivement le karma dans la série), il s'agit de l'instrument à l'aide duquel les client(e)s d'Enma officialisent le pacte qu'elles passent avec elle… A partir du moment où elles dénouent le ruban rouge enroulé autour de la poupée d'osier, la personne dont elles veulent se venger est envoyé illico presto en enfer (Après avoir eu une dernière chance de se repentir en confessant les fautes auquel Enma les force à faire face en leur donnant un avant goût de ce qu'ils vont subir s'ils ne se repentent pas sincèrement…) mais, en contrepartie, le jour de leur mort, leur âme sera précipité en enfer où elle ira rejoindre celle qu'elles y ont envoyé…

Ceci étant dit, Ai ne semble pas prendre plus à cœur son macabre travail que ne le faisait son homonyme avec les recherches que lui imposaient l'organisation…Au point qu'elle trahit indirectement l'autorité qu'elle représente en donnant à un journaliste des informations susceptibles de sauver ses clients avant qu'il ne se damnent en forçant leurs ennemis à faire face à la justice humaine…Ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler la relation ambigue entre Ai et Conan…

Les deux Ai sont liées, chacune à leur façon à la couleur noire et à la couleur rouge…Et toutes les deux dissimulent leur vraie nature derrière une apparence de filette pour l'une et d'adolescente pour l'autre...

Frappé par les similitudes entre deux de mes personnages préférés, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les faire se rencontrer…

Bon, pour l'instant, c'est à peu près réussi puisque les deux Ai sont In character dans cette fic, à ce qu'il me semble…

Mais je ne sais pas si l'idée peut intéresser ceux qui ne connaissent pas la seconde série de ce crossover…Enfin j'espère que cette fic aura été suffisamment agréable à lire pour leur donner envie de passer outre leur ignorance…


End file.
